


Motivation

by mortyvongola



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, No Beta We Die Like Glen, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortyvongola/pseuds/mortyvongola
Summary: A heat wave has hit Garreg Mach and Sylvain is hot, Byleth is very hot, and the redhead just wants a little alone time with his favorite professor.[Sylvain x F!Byleth]Also, I suck at summaries, its porn everybody.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 79





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain needs more love
> 
> also some of my kinks came out in this one, whooooops

Sylvain groaned and threw his head back in his seat. “This heat is killing me,” he whined. He brought a hand up to fan himself a bit, though the action seemed to do little to prevent his impending heat stroke.

“Go get something cold from the kitchens then,” Ingrid tsked at him. More then tired of his whining. She brushed the side of her Pegasus thoughtfully. Sylvain noticed a slight flush to her pale cheeks, no doubt also suffering in the heat wave consuming Garreg Mach.

“But Ingrid, if I get up, I’ll get even warmer.”

“Then hush! I’m tired of your incessant whining,” she huffed. The redhead sighed, taking the hint. He put his hands up and stood.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll leave. Try not to miss me too much.” He didn’t have to see it to know that the blonde had rolled her eyes at him. A playful smirk crawled onto his lips and he began to make his way toward the dining hall. Sylvain waved his greetings to the friendly gatekeeper before noticing his favorite teal haired professor down in the market, buying some supplies from one of the merchants. He changed course and began to walk toward her. “Hey, professor,” he called, raising an arm to wave.

“Oh,” she turned to look at him, her face as expressionless as usual. “Hello Sylvain.”

“Mm, that’s a lot of supplies there. Need any help with that?”

“Okay,” she responded with a nod. “Thank you.” Byleth handed him an armful of random trinkets that she had bought. Sylvain glanced down at everything, lots of boxes of tea and fishing bait, but other oddities as well. Coffees, stuffed animals, jewelry, snacks, and other things.

“Hey, professor?”

“Yes?”

“What’s all this stuff for anyway?”

“Most of them are gifts for all of the students,” she said nonchalantly. It took him aback a bit. He’d remembered receiving one or two things from her in the past, but he hadn’t realized she gave things to everyone. He bit back the soft smile that threatened to overtake his expression.

“Anything for me in here?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her teasingly. She blinked up at him, her own arms full of knickknacks.

“No.” Her tone was dry, and her expression hadn’t changed. Sylvain felt the disappointment creeping through his system. Why hadn’t she gotten anything for him? Had he done something wrong? It was childish, really, the jealousy that he could feel bubbling in his stomach, but he couldn’t help it. His face scrunched a bit in displeasure, but his breath hitched at the small smirk he saw grace his professor’s lips. “No need to be so disappointed, Sylvain.”

“Disappointed? Me? Never,” he tried to play it off, smiling widely and laughing. “Come on, professor. You know me better than that.”

“Mmm,” she nodded, that darned smirk still on her lips. She was beautiful, truly beautiful, no matter her expression. He had always thought so about her, and he probably always would. He hated it.

“Anyway, where to?”

“My quarters,” she said plainly, that teasing expression finally gone.

“After you then.” He bent at the waist playfully, one arm extended, ushering her in a manner that suited Dimitri more then him. After she had passed him by, the redhead easily followed her. It seemed she had forgone the cape today, as well as her usual tights and black armor. Instead, she wore her usual form fitting shorts and a black undershirt that had a very tantalizing window, revealing her usual amount of cleavage. He wondered if she had dressed down due to the weather as well.

For most of the walk, his eyes were glued to her ass and the perfect sway of her hips. He wondered whether she would be soft and pliant under his touch, like most of the women he slept with, or hard and lean from the muscles she so obviously worked hard to strengthen. When they reached her room, he was still thinking about her body under his, still wondering how she would feel, stretch, move, and if she was a screamer. He wouldn’t mind if she was, in fact, he quite liked the idea of his stoic professor falling apart on his fingers, his mouth, his cock, and screaming his name for all of the monastery to hear. “Thank you, Sylvain, you can put those down on the bed.”

“Oh,” her voice had pulled him out of his imagination. “Sure, no problem.” He made his way over to her bed which was still messy. A huff of amusement left his lips, of course she wouldn’t be the type to make her bed. What kind of mercenary had time to clean up like that? The redhead set the stuff down easily before turning back to her. He rubbed the back of his neck and almost cringed at the sticky sweat he felt there. “Hey professor?” She hummed in a questioning tone to let him know she was listening. “I’ve been trying to get better with the hand to hand combat lately, would you mind tutoring me a little bit? Maybe later today if you have the time?”

“That’s not like you,” she muttered with an almost imperceptible pout. “Why the sudden interest?”

“Just in case, it’s better to be prepared for anything, right?” He really just wanted to spend more one on one time with her, and he knew she wouldn’t go for anything else if he asked. She always catered to her students, tutoring and mentoring them at her own expense. She continued to stare at him in thought, then turned and checked a small booklet she had on her desk. Byleth gave a small nod to herself before turning back to him.

“Alright, I have a bit of time before curfew tonight.”

“Great,” he sighed in relief. “Even a little bit of time will be extremely helpful.”

“I’ll meet you at the training grounds tonight then.”

“Right, thanks professor!” With that, he ran off. Sylvain needed to find some other girl to work off his lust for the professor before their training session.

~

The redhead paced back and forth anxiously. He had, in fact, found a random girl from the village that had let him fuck her, however, imagining the professor while doing so had only worsened his curiosity. Sylvain continued to wonder what his professor would be like in bed. Had she ever slept with anyone before or was she still a virgin? Either was fine by him, but he needed to know. He heard the doors to the training grounds open and he turned to see the object of his thoughts.

She looked flushed, her pinks a dusted a light pink, her jagged locks stuck to parts of her forehead and neck, her ample chest rising and falling at a faster rate. He gulped audibly. “Everything okay? You’re looking a little flushed.”

“Hilda dragged me into the sauna with her,” she responded and walked toward him. “Sorry I’m a bit late.”

“The sauna huh? Its been so hot today, I can’t imagine getting hotter, let alone on purpose.”

“Mm, it is hotter than I like it to be when I go to the sauna, but she insisted that I needed the relaxation.”

His brow furrowed. “If you’ve got too much going on, you don’t have to train with me like this.”

“No, I’m fine,” she grabbed two rolls of knuckle tape from a bin of supplies by the weapons wrack. The young woman handed one of them to him before standing a bit away from him and flicking her wrists back forth, applying the tape evenly and with expertise. “I find training relaxing anyway.”

“Alright, then.”

“Show me what you know,” she commanded, and he nodded.

Sylvain wasn’t much for training, he found it exhausting and it took too much effort. He never understood Felix, Dimitri, and Ingrid’s obsession with it. But when he got to be so close to Byleth he could feel her breath mingle with his, he could get behind the idea of it. The teal haired professor taught more by example than by instruction. She would always critique when she needed to, but most of the time she would spar with or watch her students spar.

She easily dodged another of his fists and slid her foot underneath his. Sylvain lost his footing and fell to the ground, he grunted at the pain that blossomed from the back of his head at his rough landing. He reached behind him to check and make sure he wasn’t bleeding. “Dang, you really don’t take it easy, do you?”

“You aren’t focusing, Sylvain.” She frowned at him, her fists on her perfectly shaped hips. “If you aren’t going to take this seriously, then I’m not going to waste my time.”

“I promise I’m taking it seriously,” _you’re distracting me_ , “the heat is just, distracting.”

Byleth continued to pout and Sylvain started to sit up. “I’m sorry professor we can-“

“Let’s make a deal then.”

“Huh?” He looked at her, incredulous.

“So you won’t be so distracted,” she said, a playful smirk on her chapped lips. “If you win this next match, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“And if you win?”

“You have to start actually trying in class.”

“Whatever I want, huh? Are you sure?” She gave him a silent nod. He rubbed his chin before standing to his full height. Sylvain knew it’d be difficult to beat her, but the offer of whatever he wanted was too tempting. “Alright, you’ve got a deal.”

As soon as the match started, he was on defense. She came for him, hard and fast, no holds barred. Obviously, she was better at hand to hand then him, but he couldn’t give up. There had to be some way for him to win, for him to get what he really wanted. He was fueled by lust, and he almost always let his lust win. Sylvain knew she had a weak spot, he’d seen her rub her left knee a few times after training sessions, she even wore a knee brace with her armor to keep it protected. For only a moment, he glanced down to see if she was still wearing said brace, and that moment earned him a swift punch to the gut.

It had been worth it though; he had noticed that she wasn’t wearing it. Without thinking much more about it, he leaned forward and went to hit her side, while she focused on the incoming punch, he used his weight to his advantage and swept his leg out, knocking her on the back of her left knee and causing her to stumble. Sylvain continued to press his weight forward, eventually pressing it into her and causing the two of them to fall. Byleth landed on the ground, the redhead on top of her, straddling her torso and pressing the side of his forearm against her neck. They both panted, her eyes wide as she looked up at him, obviously she had not expected him to be able to win.

“I win, professor,” he breathed out, droplets of sweat rolling down his unclothed arms, he had changed into the lounge wear earlier in the day to keep cool, and falling onto her own sweat soaked neck.

“Well done,” she said after steeling her expression. “Though, that kind of trick won’t work very well on an opponent you know nothing about.”

“Hey, all that matters now is that I won,” he said with a smirk, removing his arm but keeping his straddling position. “So now you have to give me what I want.”

“Fair enough,” she muttered and tilted her head to the side in curiosity. “What do you want?”

“You.”

“Wha-“ he cut her off with a hard kiss. He almost groaned, he had wanted to feel her lips, to taste her for so long. Unlike his usual trysts, her lips were chapped and inexperienced. She tasted like sweat and saltine crackers, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. At first, she didn’t respond, but then she started to give in. That surprised him the most. Did she feel as attracted to him as he did her? Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck and when he licked her lips, she arched her back upward, her chest meeting his, and he ground his hips down toward her own.

She gasped at the feel of his semi-erection against her, and he used the opportunity to pull her tongue into his mouth and suck on it lightly. When she gave out a soft whimper, he shivered and felt himself throb in the confines of his trousers. Once he couldn’t stave off his need to taste more of her any longer, he began to trail wet kisses down the side of her neck. “Sylvain,” she let out breathily. “We can’t-“

Again, he cut her off. This time, by sucking on the junction between her neck and shoulder. He felt like he couldn’t get enough of her salty sweet taste. “We could get caught,” she tried again. He ignored her and placed his hands at her sides by the hem of her shirt, waiting there for permission. “We really shouldn’t.”

“But professor,” he began between nips to the delicious column of her neck. “You said I could have whatever I wanted.”

“My quarters,” she muttered. Sylvain lifted his head from her neck to look at her face. His stomach filled with butterflies and his chest tightened. Byleth had a dark blush on her face and refused to look him in the eye, she was nibbling at her bottom lip, the only indication of her sudden shyness. She looked adorable. “We can continue in my quarters, we’re less likely to be caught there.”

The redhead smirked to hide the genuine smile that threatened to show, “Whatever you say.”

Much to Sylvain’s chagrin they walked to her quarters at an even pace. He walked throw the door frame first and she followed, closing the door behind her and then standing there quietly. The redhead assumed the worst, _she must be backing out,_ he thought. He put up his walls once more and gave her a tired and disappointed smirk. “Chickening out?”

“No,” she replied, without hesitation. “But, before we go on, I’d like to request that this doesn’t become a onetime thing.”

“Oh?” Sylvain was surprised, both by her request and by the fact that she wished to continue, his traitorous heart pounded excited in his chest. She nodded in response. “You mean you want to?” He trailed off.

Again, she nodded, but this time she was the one to kiss him. He responded eagerly, pliantly complying to her rough and roaming hands, her chapped lips bruising with force against his. Her hands reached for the hem of his blue lounge shirt, and he helped her tug it off of his torso. Once his chest was bare, Byleth’s deft fingers began exploring. The redhead responded in kind, assisting her in the removal of her black top. Sylvain bit back a groan at the sight of her naked breasts, and she moaned when he reached up and began tweaking her nipples.

She forced him back, pushing him to lay down on her bed. Not giving him too much of a chance to fix himself, she straddled his waste and ground her clothed cunt down on top of his swollen member. Sylvain threw his head back with a hiss, his hands flying to her hips to encourage her to continue. He could feel her heat through her shorts and wondered if she was even wearing any smallclothes. “You’re still wearing too much,” she grumbled and began tugging at his trousers. He was all too happy to oblige.

He exposed himself to her, now free of his pants and smallclothes, and he smirked at her obvious attentions. “Like what you see?” He teased and brought one of his hands to stroke along his own cock. She nodded boldly, unabashed, and began to remove her shorts as well. The redhead was right, she hadn’t been wearing any smallclothes. “I know I do.”

“You’re very attractive, Sylvain,” she said softly. Byleth brought her hands up and kneaded at her large breasts, she let out a soft sigh of satisfaction. He trailed his hands upward, running them along her sides, barely touching her flesh. Goosebumps rose on her skin and he watched her shiver. She removed her hands and let his hands take their place. They were soft, probably the softest thing on her body, and so very perky. Her nipples were sensitive, he realized, after rubbing her left nipple in rough circles and hearing her breath hitch.

One of his hands trailed its way back down her body and cupped her ass, giving it a playful smack before grabbing a cheek and jiggling it roughly. She squirmed, and he leaned his head forward to suck on her now neglected nipple. The hand on her eyes slowly slid undo her, making a line from her plump cheeks to the lips of her vagina. Even before spreading those lips, he could feel the slimy wetness collected on them. Sylvain let out a dark chuckle, “I didn’t know sparring got you so worked up,” another tease.

“Only with you,” she whispered.

Sylvain’s heart skipped a beat and he pressed his forehead between the valley of her pillow breasts and let out a heavy sigh. “Why’d you have to go and say that, professor?”

“It’s the truth,” she said. One of her hands reached down to play with his hair gently. “And while we’re like this, call me Byleth.”

“Okay, Byleth,” he responded, his entire being feeling lighter than before. His cock twitched and he decided to lay back down against the bed. “Turn around and sit on my face.”

The teal haired professor nodded and turned. She knew what he was asking for, and he let out the loudest groan yet as he felt her small hands wrap around his aching cock. “You’re bigger than I expected,” she muttered, more to herself than to him. He chuckled before grabbing her hips and forcing them down on his face roughly. Byleth squeak in surprise.

Sylvain licked a trail across her pussy lips, already enjoying the taste of her leaking fluids. He brought a hand down and spread her open. For a moment, he leaned back and admired her twitching pink opening, leaking with slick and begging for his fingers, his tongue, his cock, anything of his to fill the empty space. She whined in displeasure, but he was done observing. He blew on her entrance gently, it flinched and pushed more fluid out, a minute amount dripping down onto his face. “Sylvain,” she whined again, stopping her ministrations to his penis, trying to encourage him.

“You’re beautiful, you know?” The redhead licked a stripe from the tip of her clit down to her entrance where he swirled his tongue and pulled back. “Absolutely gorgeous, and you taste better than expected.”

“So taste it some more,” she implored, then leaned her head down to give small kitten licks to his tip. He groaned and unconsciously bucked his hips upward, trying to force himself into her warm mouth. Byleth wrapped one of her hands around his base, the other grabbed at his balls and began massaging them gently. She squeezed the base of his shaft, almost too hard, before taking his tip into her mouth. With a grunt, the redhead took the hint.

Sylvain wasn’t much for oral sex, always preferring the real deal, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to taste Byleth’s cunt forever. She moaned around his cock, the girth of him stretching out her lips and causing saliva to dribble down her chin and onto his pubes, he wished he could see it better. His tongue attacked her clit, pressing against it and flicking back and forth, giving it an occasional tug and suck. His hands, very thankful for their large size, grabbed each cheek of her ass and spread it apart, opening her lips wider for him to devour.

Another moan wracked her and tingled down his cock. He shivered. The redhead brought his tongue again to her entrance and began lapping at it eagerly, enjoying the seemingly endless slick that leaked out. One of his hands came down to assist his tongue, a digit toying with her clit while his tongue slithered into her vaginal opening. She quivered and fell further onto his cock, pushing his head to the back of her throat. He closed his eyes at the sensation.

Her throat pulsed around him, gagging a bit and trying to force him out of where he didn’t belong, but his hips started bucking once more, forcing her to take him in, all of him. Sylvain lost focus on his quest to make her cum and began to focus on himself instead. Much to her dismay, he began to flip them, wishing more than anything to see her take him in her throat like a horny teenager. She whimpered but complied, now kneeling in front of him while he sat on the edge of her bed. His hand, the one not soaked in her slick, went and tangled in her hair, assisting her in her bobbing and keeping her from removing him from her throat. “Fuck, Byleth, you look so good sucking my dick.”

She closed her eyes, the smallest moan escaping her. There were tears beginning to well up in her eyes as he pushed deeper into her throat. “You’re getting off on sucking me off, aren’t you? I can tell,” he grunted, moving her head faster as he began to feel his impending climax. “I could taste it. You would gush into my mouth every time I hit your throat.”

Byleth moaned again, louder this time, one of her hands reached down and began to play with her clit. She sucked on him harder.

The coil in his gut tightened exponentially at the sight. Sylvain would have to burn it in his brain. His favorite, normally expressionless professor, with _his_ cock in her throat. He could see the bulge in her throat where resided. His free hand rested against that spot and she whimpered while he bit his bottom lip. His cock throbbed and he felt it through her neck. She looked blissed out, tears running down her cheeks, nostrils flaring in attempts to suck in air, lips stretched wide around him and drool mixed with his precum leaking down her chin. Her cheeks were flushed, and goddess he couldn’t get over the bulge he made in her throat. He added some pressure to it, she choked, and he came. _Hard_.

Sylvain felt bad, he really did. Normally he’d give a warning at least, or pull out, but he couldn’t help it. He was so high off his orgasm that he didn’t pull out of her spasming esophagus until he had sent all of his semen down into her stomach. Once he was out she coughed and gagged, gasping for breath and cradling her throat. “Byleth, I’m so sorry, usually I last longer but-“

She held a hand up telling him to stop. He waited for her to calm her breathing, his now semi-hard dick sticky with his cum and her throat coating. The professor took one more deep breath. “Its fine. I liked it.”

“What? Really?”

She nodded, and gave him a small smile. “Besides, next time is my turn.”

“I can get you right now-“

“We have class in the morning, don’t be late. Do well enough, and we might just cum together next time.”

He smiled, “That’s some good motivation right there.”


End file.
